Powdered caustic lime has been still used for treatment and stabilization of soils in different branches of the building industry. The application of caustic lime itself produces high level of dustiness, which adversely influences agricultural crops, soils, as well as the environment on site and in its surroundings. The mentioned disadvantages have been partially removed by he use of modified lime pursuant to PCT WO98/23705 which contains, besides caustic lime, also a liquid additive (modification component) consisting of polyolefins, alkanes and cycloalkanes. Modified lime is prepared by adding the above-mentioned liquid additives to caustic lime, or to the hydraulic binder, or even during grinding caustic lime or the hydraulic binder. The technology of application of modified lime is utilized especially in construction of road and highways, railways and railway corridors, in construction of airport aprons, parking lots, embankments and tunnels. PCT WO98/23705 mentions the use of white mineral oil, which is the mixture of alkanes and cycloalkanes in the volume of 68% and 32%, respectively, its average molecular weight is 340 to 360 and its kinematic viscosity at 40° C. is 15 cP. The use of polyolefins, especially poly-α-olefins and poly-intra-olefins is further stated here. The disadvantage of these additives, that are known up to now, is especially their low biological degradability and slightly worse ability of dust particles dispersion.